


the things we do (soft days 2.0)

by wreckedshoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, HAPPYMINGYUDAY, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Oneshot, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: it's just a normal day in Mingyu and Wonwoo's household where they decide to be goofs together
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 276





	the things we do (soft days 2.0)

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of 'soft days' here's a soft days 2.0 with HAPPY MINGYU DAY!

“I’m craving waffles.”

“But I’m already making pancakes?”

“But I want waffles.”

Mingyu watches as Wonwoo pouts at him with his bottom lip already jutting out in a small quiver. His eyes are sparkling and his hair is in such a cute mess from being woken up that Mingyu immediately gives in with a sigh. He pecks Wonwoo’s lips but the latter takes the chance to steal several more pecks.

Mingyu doesn’t complain and lets Wonwoo steal all his pecks because today is the day, the day of soft Wonwoo is here.  Once every month, on a random day, Wonwoo turns from his usual quiet and blank mood to extremely soft. Like very soft- the kind of soft that calls for numerous cuddles and kisses and laughters and giggles and hugs and touches.

Wonwoo smiles as he’s watching from sitting on top of the kitchen counter at Mingyu taking the waffle machine out of the cabinet. He watches his boyfriend’s back muscles tense as he extends his arms and Wonwoo whistles playfully, causing Mingyu to turn back with a glare. 

“Don’t cat-call me.” Mingyu whines and Wonwoo laughs. 

“I’ll cat-call your fine ass however and whenever I want.” Wonwoo replies back, swiftly pulling Mingyu by his wrist and trapping him by the wrap of his legs. He leans in and pecks Mingyu’s lips over, and over before proceeding to fully have their second morning makeout session. 

Mingyu smiles against Wonwoo’s lips, hands roaming around the latter’s body from his waist to his shoulders where he can feel the forming biceps. When Wonwoo had suggested he’d go to the gym to get into shape, Mingyu doubted him to ever move, but now he loves running his hands along his boyfriend’s arms and trickling his fingers down his abs under his shirt. 

Wonwoo giggles. “That tickles.” He whispers, feeling Mingyu’s smile on his neck. “Baby, stop~,” He says in a cute little tone that makes Mingyu grin from ear to ear, leaning in for one more peck on his lips. Wonwoo takes this chance to cup his boyfriend’s cheeks, pecking his forehead then the bridge of his nose then the tip of his nose.

“Your abs are so cute,” Mingyu says, giving Wonwoo another tickle. “Everything about you is so cute, kitty.” He watches the older whine because he knows what the nickname does to him. 

The front of Wonwoo’s bangs fall onto Mingyu’s forehead as he leans down. “You just love how they look when I’m riding you.”

Mingyu groans and falls his head onto Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Why would you say that, babe?” He whines and Wonwoo chuckles, bringing a hand to run through his boyfriend’s brown locks as Mingyu tiggles his neck with kisses. “How are you so beautiful?” Mingyu asks, watching the curve of Wonwoo’s eye smile. “You are just so insanely pretty.”

“Shush,” Wonwoo whispers, closing their lips together.

Wonwoo was lying on his stomach on the couch when he heard the first string of tune coming from Mingyu’s guitar. He smiles, laying his head down on the arm and twiddling his fingers through the back of Mingyu’s hair. “It’s been so long since you touched your guitar.” He says and Mingyu smiles, looking back at Wonwoo’s grin.

“Well, since you’ve been begging me to play, I had no other choice.” Mingyu responds with another string. He starts to play a tune and Wonwoo closes his eyes as he takes in the melody. His legs dangle in the air on the other side of the couch as he rhythmically taps his finger on Mingyu’s shoulder. 

When the music stops, Wonwoo opens his eyes and sees Mingyu adjusting the guitar strings. He gets up from the couch. “Teach me how to play.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu turns to him with a chuckle. 

“Sure, come here.” Mingyu answers, sitting up right on the floor. He moves, adjusting his back to the couch as Wonwoo jumps down from it and in between his boyfriend’s legs so Mingyu puts the guitar in front of him. 

He gestures his hand out which Wonwoo gladly takes and places his fingers on the strings. “Put your pointer finger here, and your ring finger here.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo nods, letting his boyfriend guide him with the lesson. “Alright, now play.”

Wonwoo runs the strings that let out a satisfying sound that makes his heart feel giddy. Mingyu smiles along with him. “Teach me another one,” Wonwoo says and Mingyu grins wider, pecking the older’s temple before he guides his fingers again.

They play the guitar again, body pressed and legs tangled. Wonwoo had the prettiest smile on his face and Mingyu would just lean in and tickle his neck with his nose, both of them bursting into giggles and laughter. “Stop distracting me and teach me again,” Wonwoo giggles as Mingyu only smiles against his neck.

“I’m distracting you? More like you’ve been distracting me,” Mingyu teases back, running a hand up Wonwoo’s leg before engulfing him into a sweet hug. Settling his arms around Wonwoo’s waist, he takes in his boyfriend’s giggle and his little nose scrunch. It was the cutest thing Mingyu had ever since since they started dating, and will always be the cutest thing ever. 

“You smell like lavender,” Mingyu comments.

Wonwoo hums and gives the guitar another string. “Probably because I just did the laundry.” He replies.

“Did you wash my puppy boxers?”

“Yes, I washed your puppy boxers.”

Mingyu smiles. “You’re the best.”

It was Wonwoo’s idea to blast ‘Bad Boy’ by Cascada randomly at one in the afternoon. He pulled Mingyu up from the couch to dance around him with little to no care in the world as he mouth to the lyrics of the chorus. “Be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover, but don’t be my friend,” Wonwoo sang, pressing his chest to Mingyu’s own as he stared up at him. He flung their arms together and jumped together like they were teenagers back in 2010.

“Careful, don’t fall now.” Mingyu says as he watches Wonwoo dance on the couch. He was bumping his hips side to side and Mingyu can’t get enough at how perfect Wonwoo’s body is. He was just so beautiful. 

Wonwoo jumps off the couch and immediately into Mingyu’s arms. He smiles and wraps his legs around his tall boyfriend’s waist, knowing that Mingyu would catch him. Mingyu would always catch him. “Won’t you be my bad boy, be my man,” Wonwoo sings one more time, grinning from ear to ear as he throws his arms around Mingyu’s neck.

Mingyu smiles back. “I can be anything you want me to be.” He says and Wonwoo’s grin becomes even wider as he presses him into a flirty kiss. 

Of course, it wouldn’t be a Cascada party without listening to the iconic ‘Everytime We Touch,’ except, they weren’t dancing this time. Wonwoo’s humming along the lyrics as he’s laying on Mingyu’s stomach, tracing his finger around the latter’s perfectly sculpted face. His touches are gentle and their fingers meet at the end where Mingyu entwines them together. He closes his eyes and lets out a content exhale, enjoying the moment to its very end.

He didn’t even need to see Wonwoo’s pout to know it’s there. “Pay attention to me,” Wonwoo huffs, giving Mingyu’s nose a little boop. He chuckles, but doesn’t open his eyes. Wonwoo pouts again. “It better be me you’re thinking about.”

Mingyu opens one eye. “Who else would I be thinking about?”

Wonwoo sits up on Mingyu’s torso and crosses his arm. “You seem pretty close to Chaeyeon these days.” 

Mingyu laughs. “Oh dear, not this again.” He chuckles as Wonwoo huffs. “Baby,” Mingyu juts out his lips, gesturing for a kiss. “I want kiss.”

“No.”

Mingyu doesn't give up and makes little grabby hands. “Kissy, kissy.” He says again and Wonwoo grimaces, a second away from giving his boyfriend a smack. When Mingyu starts to lean forward, the former immediately puts his hand on his chest and pushes him back down.

“Do you think you deserve a kiss?” Wonwoo asks.

Mingyu sits up and Wonwoo falls down onto his lap. He’s still frowning but Mingyu only smiles as he raises a hand to run through the side of his boyfriend’s dark locks and stare into his eyes. “There are a lot of things I don’t deserve but I still want,” He says and Wonwoo’s blinks, taken aback by his sudden words, “and you’re one of them.” Mingyu finishes, grinning with triumph when Wonwoo’s expression suddenly goes into a panicked blush.

“I hate you, that was smooth.”

Mingyu chuckles. “Can I get my kiss now?”

Wonwoo huffs, but he knows he has lost. “Come here.” He says and Mingyu is more glad to comply.

“This plot line is kind of stupid.” Wonwoo says as he throws a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Mingyu grimaces, picking up the missed popcorns from the floor and putting them on the side of the table as he reminds himself to toss them into the trash later. 

“What did you expect? These videos never have good plots.” Mingyu replies, putting his arm back around Wonwoo’s waist. He hums when the video starts playing the sex scene. “She’s really enjoying it.”

“Oh please, she’s totally faking.” Wonwoo says. “Those moans are so fake.”

“How could you tell?”

“I know a fake moan when I hear one.”

Porn, they were watching porn.

At this point they had totally forgotten whose idea it was in the first place. It was probably Mingyu’s since it’s a stupid idea, but it could have been Wonwoo’s, since the idea of stupid porn plots always make him laugh. So here they are, on some lewd website watching these two strangers (well, a teacher and student) getting it on in the classroom.

“Well, I for one consider this plotline pretty plausible.” Mingyu comments and the corner of Wonwoo’s lips curl into a small chuckle. “Their acting is  _ impeccable _ . See the expression on the man’s face? So much emotion! Bravo.” Once Wonwoo started to laugh, Mingyu felt the proudness spread all inside his chest. “And the girl? Totally into her role. And look at that camera angle, gosh the cameraman sure knows how to get the best parts. Look at that Axis of Action, and the Aperture! Incredible!” 

Wonwoo’s laughing his head off as he falls his head on to Mingyu’s shoulder. “You have absolutely no idea what those terms mean.”

“Not a single clue, babe.”

Wonwoo laughs harder, replaying the whole scene back in his mind. “God, I can’t stand you sometimes.” He says, wiping the tears that had formed at the corner of his eyes. He’s still smiling though, because Mingyu is a giant goofball and he loves his giant goofball.

The video has long ended along with their laughs and an hour later, Mingyu’s in their kitchen preparing dinner. Wonwoo is stretched out on the couch, yawning as he watches his boyfriend chopping the vegetables at the counter. “Is dinner done yet~” he whines out.

Mingyu huffs and puts down the knife, staring at Wonwoo fluttering his eyes at him. “Princess, I literally just started ten minutes ago.” He says. “Perhaps you can help instead of lying on the couch.”

Wonwoo hums. “But that requires getting from the couch. And I’m too comfy to get up.” He replies with a childish tone and Mingyu chuckles, shaking his head as he returns to making dinner. But it didn’t take long for Wonwoo to jump off the couch and waddle himself into the kitchen where he gets his kisses. “What’s for dinner tonight?” He asks.

“Carbonara pasta,” Mingyu answers. Wonwoo smiles. It’s his favorite.

Mingyu is attractive, but he’s even more attractive when he cooks. Hell, any man who can cook is extremely attractive. But it’s the way Mingyu looks so focused while cooking. Wonwoo had sat himself on top of the counter, grinning as his boyfriend continued to work, and his heart felt so full and soft.

Mingyu catches his stare and he chuckles. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

Wonwoo tilts his head, a motion that Mingyu finds so cute. “You’re so attractive when you cook,” He says and grins, “I love it when you cook, daddy.” 

Mingyu immediately breaks into a groan, dropping his arms to the side as he frowns at the older because he knows how weak he is for him. “Princess, don’t do this otherwise we’ll have overcooked pasta for dinner.” He pleads and Wonwoo smiles, tilting his head again. Mingyu pouts and puts the lid over the pot full of pasta before walking over to encase Wonwoo in between his arms.

He leans in, meeting his boyfriend’s lips. Wonwoo’s hands naturally go around Mingyu’s neck and they steal little kisses from each other. He leans back, grinning as he smiles at the younger and he sticks his tongue out into a small blep before giving Mingyu’s nose a peck. 

“Left, left! I said go left!”

“I am going left!”

‘That’s your right, you idiot! Your other left!”

“Oh!”

The sound of rage playing filled their bedroom. Wonwoo’s usually the quiet gamer, thinking strategies and plans in his mind as he controls his player but whenever they play together, the rage comes out. “We lost!” Wonwoo groans, dropping his controller down onto his lap as he falls back on Mingyu’s chest with defeat. “I told you to go left!”

“I’m sorry babe!” Mingyu cries into Wonwoo’s neck, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s torso. He smells like peaches after his shower and his hair is still semi wet as Mingyu hugs him tighter and sways him side to side. “Princess, you’re not mad, are you?” 

There’s a moment of silence before Wonwoo says, “No, I’m not mad.” He shifts around so that he’s hugging Mingyu and burying his face into his neck. Mingyu smiles softly and runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, knowing that he likes to be babied before bedtime.

“Are you sleepy?” Mingyu asks. Wonwoo nods. “Do you want to go to bed?” Wonwoo nods again and Mingyu chuckles lightly, turning off the television before picking him up in his arms and placing him down onto their bed. He gets into the covers next to him, turning off their nightlight and pulling up their blanket.

“I don’t know why I’m so tired, I barely did anything today.” Wonwoo says with a yawn as he throws his arm around Mingyu’s bare stomach. 

Mingyu bumps their foreheads together, nuzzling their noses and watching Wonwoo’s eyelids slowly close. “You’re so pretty.” He says and Wonwoo only hums. And feels the light peck on the corner of his lips. “Good night. I love you.”

And right before Mingyu joins Wonwoo sleeping he hears,

“I love you too. Happy Birthday, Mingyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> the kudos system has changed little so pls make sure to leave a lot kudos and comment a lot!
> 
> follow me here! [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)  
> 


End file.
